Such containers are generally known, for instance in the form of tubs for condensed milk closed by means of aluminium foil.
Such prior art containers have the drawback that when the cover is removed there is a considerable chance of leakage and spillage.
From GB-A-1 114 691 is known a container for fluid material wherein the container is adapted to reduce its volume through the exertion of external forces.
This is a container which is costly in mass production.